User blog:John Pan/SHIELD Mk. II
Space High Intensity Laser Defense Mark Two. After the relative success of NAU Air Defense systems located in outer space, the HASF has decided to continue use of such weaponry. The only problem that existed was that the laser cannon SHIELD Mk. I satellites used recharged via Solar Panels, reducing their firepower and rate of fire. And HASF knows just what to do to change that. 20 Satellites, 20,200km geostationary orbit. Capacity SHIELD Mk. II satellites have an inflatable habitation pod that can cram in a full living space for three mechanics and their equipment. Sensors SHIELD Mk. II satellites use both radars on the ground and its own high-powered multiband (L/X-band) AESA to track for targets up to 20,200 kilometers away. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry Rhinemetall AEW-17 Photon Cannon Otherwise known as a laser. The Rhinemetall Advanced Energy Weaponry-17 is the most recent product of Rhinemetall's laser weaponry, which started in 2013 as ground-based THELs that could drop a UAV from a kilometer away. In about 50 years time, they have come up with a super-powerful visible light laser that provides a powerful beam able to cut through the atmosphere and barbecue a fighter in midair. Crank up power a few notches, and it can cook the crew of a tank inside the tank. Bring it up to maximum power, and it can scorch an entire city. The weapon is powered by two miniature LTFRs in two separate capsules, which provides it with ample electric energy. It has a built-in liquid nitrogen cooler coupled with a radiator that radiates excess heat away from the satellite. In anti-spacecraft mode, the laser can fire four 5-second bursts per minute, dumping 1 terrawatt in the process, and able to hit targets at 300,000 kilometers with barely a hitch. Anti-Surface Weaponry Rhinemetall AEW-17 Photon Cannon Otherwise known as a laser. The Rhinemetall Advanced Energy Weaponry-17 is the most recent product of Rhinemetall's laser weaponry, which started in 2013 as ground-based THELs that could drop a UAV from a kilometer away. In about 50 years time, they have come up with a super-powerful visible light laser that provides a powerful beam able to cut through the atmosphere and barbecue a fighter in midair. Crank up power a few notches, and it can cook the crew of a tank inside the tank. Bring it up to maximum power, and it can scorch an entire city. The weapon is powered by two miniature LTFRs in two separate capsules, which provides it with ample electric energy. It has a built-in liquid nitrogen cooler coupled with a radiator that radiates excess heat away from the satellite. In anti-aircraft mode, the laser can fire 60 quarter-second bursts per minute, each able to blast an aircraft flying at 10,000 feet out of the air. Upgrades None. Protection Each SHIELD Mk. II satellite has Aluminum-Kevlar inner plating and an external Supramolecular polymer “Wiffle shield” outer plating, to serve as spaced armor for low mass hypervelocity impacts. This allows it to soak up all of the kinetic energy of a quarter-sized chunk of space debris traveling at 3 kilometers per second. Locomotion Each SHIELD Mk. II satellite has three clusters of Ion thrusters that give it the capability to shift itself and aim its laser. It does not have the means to move it out of its own orbit. Category:Blog posts